warriorcatslifefandomcom-20200214-history
Meeting Shadows
This story is the wiki's special story. It is the first book in the series, Darkness Rising. Allegiances TreeClan Leader- Moonstar- A large black and white Tom. Deputy- Fernstripe- Tortoiseshell she-cat. Apprentice, Olivepaw. Medicine cat- Ebonytail Warriors- Vixensky- Bright ginger she-cat. Cloverfoot Duckclaw Scarletflame- Ginger she-cat Ashwhisker- gray Tom Acornflame- sleek black she-cat with amber eyes. Ravenstream- Black she-cat with icy blue eyes. Cinnamonshine- Dark ginger she-cat. Apprentices- Olivepaw- Shiny black she-cat. Pikepaw Queens- Lightningfoot Elders- Reedwing Blizzardmask StormClan Leader- Stonestar Deputy- Silverwhisker Medicine cat- Skytail Warriors- Hawktail- Brown Tom with thick fur. Featherfur Songflight Moontail Sandheart Mudstream Wolfwhisker Tigerfoot- Dark brown tabby Tom with icy blue eyes. Apprentices- Oakpaw Cinderpaw- Thistlepaw- Pale silver tabby she-cat. Nightpaw- Queens- Speckleclaw Brighttail Raggedtail BreezeClan Leader- Spottedstar Deputy- Brackenleaf Medicine cat- Rainclaw Warriors- Sunheart Leafstorm Mothtail Driftheart Squirrelpool Jaynose Stormfrost Tawnyfur Apprentices- Silverpaw Maplepaw Mosspaw Bumblepaw Queens- Foxwing Heavyfur Elders- Crowclaw Goosetail Hawkmoon Dawntail SnowClan Leader- Runningstar Deputy- Brightbreeze Medicine cat- Nightfur Warriors- Thrushtail Doveflower Poppyfoot Blossompelt Finchwhisker Amberleaf Badgertail Raincloud Grayface Apprentices- Redpaw Hollowpaw Queens- Feathershine Bramblestorm Elders- Leaffern Riverwhisker Outside the clans (Please add if it suits the story) Duskwhisper- Black Tom with green eyes. Prologue Ravenpaw got to his feet. The dark engulfed him. Suddenly, a dark brown Tom with tabby fur darted forward. "Bramblestar!" Ravenpaw meowed. "What's happening? Where is StarClan?" "This is your passage," Bramblestar growled. "You need to go and find Tigerstar!" "Find...find Tigerstar?" Ravenpaw mewed. "But that old Tom has been beyond StarClan for more seasons I've been in StarClan.!" "Dove's Wing, Jay's Wing, and Lion's Roar where there too, but they found a way to come back. Now it's your turn. Make up for the mistakes you made, and kill Tigerstar before he kills you! You are the only one who can save StarClan now!" Bramblestar took a step away from Ravenpaw. "Goodbye, my friend." "Don't worry," Squirrelflight mewed softly. "Hollyleaf, Crowfeather, and I will go with you, but the true hero will be Tigerstar, if you can save him." "Wait, I don't understand!" Ravenpaw wailed. The darkness swallowed him whole, and he saw no more. The little black kit popped faintly into life. Ebonyclaw licked her franticly, and stood back to admire the work. "Congratulations, Vixensky!" she mewed. "A black she-cat, another black she-cat, and a black Tom!" The black she-cat mewed softly, crying for milk. "It's alright, my love," Vixensky mewed. "Your a very dark kit, aren't you? I think I'll call you Ravenkit. You can be Duskkit, and you can be Acornkit." Ravenkit purred, and began to suckle. Chapter One "Hey! You!" Ravenstream turned to face Ashwhisker and Scarletflame. The gray Tom and ginger she-cat smirked at her as she turned around. "What do you ''want now?" Ravenstream hissed. Before they could say anything, she jumped off the warrior tree and onto the freshkill tree. She fit a squirrel into her claws and took a large bite. Before she could get another bite, Ashwhisker leaped in front of her and snatched away the squirrel. "What we want," he smirked. "Is to ask you about your social life. I mean, your brother's a kittypet, your dad's probably a badger, and you are the most ugly cat since the seer Rock!" Ravenstream did not try to take back to squirrel. She bowed her head, and jumped out to the trees. She began to walk away, when Scarletflame, landed on her back. The she-cat raked claws down Ravenstream's side. Ravenstream wailed in pai and tried to shake the she-cat off, but it was no use. Suddenly, Acornflame was bounding into the clearing. The she-cat hissed angrily and lunged at Scarletflame. Scarletflame mewed in alarm and jumped onto the tree. Ravenstream looked up at Acornflame, then sighed. Why did she always get bullied by Ashwhisker and Scarletflame? "Would you guys rest it?" Acornflame yowled angirly. "Ravenstream is ''not ''and enemy cat! Leave her alone!" Ashwhisker would have gone red if cats could blush. Instead, he mewed shakily, "Sure, Acornflame." Scarletflame gave him a ''StarClan-I'm-embaresed-to-be-near-you face, then slunk away. Acornflame turned her head and mewed, "Ravenstream, your my best friend, but you need to be stronger! Don't act like a wimpy BreezeClan cat!" BreezeClan. She remembered something. "I'm going on a border patrol." Acornflame looked at her like she was going to argue, but then sighed and walked away. Ravenstream turned and sped to the BreezeClan border. She wanted Acornflame to think she was getting some exercise, and she never wanted to fill her mentor with doubt. The edge of BreezeClan was near. She finally stopped where the trees met the marsh, and sat. A dark brown tabby Tom with icy blue eyes padded forward. "Ravenstream!" he purred. "I'm so happy you came!" Ravenstream pressed her muzzle against Tigerfoot's. "I'm so happy to see you!" she purred. "I want to run away like Duskwhisper, Ashwhisker and Scarletflame are horrible!" "Don't worry," Tigerfoot meowed. "If I see them, I'll tell them StarClan told me that they must be nicer to you." Ravenstream laughed and twined her tail around his. They caught some birds and shared a wonderful meal. Night had cloaked the sun, and the two cats laid on their backs. "Which one do you think is your ancestor?" Ravenstream asked, pointing a paw to the sky. "That one," Tigerfoot meowed, pointing. "I bet he's gotten into an argument with some stubborn cat." They laughed softly, then Ravenstream jabbed a paw to a very bright star. "That's my ancestor," she said. "She's letting some other cats sit on her." They sat together for what could have been days, are moons, or several unlit seasons. Finally, the two cats padded home. Ravenstream was suddenly filled with hope. She felt wonderful, like StarClan had given her good luck. As she began to climb the large oak tree, a snickering meow filled her ears. "Hey, kittypet," Ashwhisker meowed. Ravenstream bounced off the tree and stared at the two cats. "Want to practice warrior training?" He didn't wait for an answer, and he and Scarletflame jumped on top of her. He was gliding through a battle. He turned on Willie, and yowled in hot anger. This rogue couldn't take his farm. He jumped and landed on the Tom, his warrior training coming back to him. Ravenstream lashed out, raking claws through the two cat's pelts. Scarletflame and Ashwhisker, sporting minor wounds, crept away, wincing into the shadows. Ravenstream was strong. But who was the cat she had seen in her mind? She didn't know, but whomever it was, she had his strength. Chapter Two Feathertail lay limp on the cave floor. She was dead. He threw back his head in a wail. Olivepaw stretched and let out a gigantic yawn. What an odd dream. Who was that beautiful she-cat? The sun was brimming through the tree tops, and the sun was hot on her back. Then she remembered; today was her warrior ceremony! She had proven to Fernstripe, the TreeClan deputy, that she could move swiftly as a squirrel through the trees, like a squirrel. Then she caught a raven. A raven! Raven's were next to impossible to catch! Fernstripe's jaws dropped so low, they must have touched the ground. Then she meowed, "Well, obviously you have everything it takes to be a warrior!" Olivepaw savored the memory like it was a tasty thrush. Her best friend, Acornflame, would probably dip her head and say that Olivepaw was truely amazing. Her other best friend, Ravenstream, would smile and invite Olivepaw to do ground training. Everyone knew about how Ravenstream could gather her hind paws and launch herself into onto a mouse. It was a move unique to SnowClan, but Olivepaw didn't mind that much. Then, her sister, Cinnamonshine, would probably pounce on her head. Then, Olivepaw and her friends would race to the the tallest tree, darting in and out through the trees. Cinnamonshine always won, because she was brilliant at knowing when to turn right. Olivepaw would follow closly, but she wished she could race in the open spaces of BreezeClan, so much room to run around. "Let all cats who can catch their own prey join beneath the highbranch!" Moonstar yowled. "Great StarClan, she'd gotten lost in daydreaming! Olivepaw turned and jumped from tree to tree, until she perched on a branch beneath Moonstar. Moonstar was very tall, with a black and white pelt. He gazed down with kindness at her, and Olivepaw squirmed happily under his stare. Once everyone had gathered, Moonstar began to speak. "Olivepaw has finished her warrior assesment by catching a very large raven. It is now time for her warrior name!" She stared up into his pale blue eyes. "Olivepaw," he meowed. "Do you promise to follow and defend the warrior code as long as you live?" "Yes," Olivepaw meowed, but it sounded terribly squeaky. "Then from this moment on, you will be known as Olivenose. StarClan honors your quick wits and stubborness!" "Olivenose! Olivenose!" Her new name echoed around the tree. She began to crawl away, looking for a special trio... "Olivenose!" mewed Ravenstream, pushing her way through the cats. "What a pretty name! Congratulations!" "Yeah, it's brilliant," Cinnamonshine meowed sarcasticly, but with a smile in her voice. "Lets have a race, shall we?" "That sounds great!" Acornflame agreed. "Okay!" Olivenose meowed. Within no time at all, the four cats were sprinting through the trees, their long tails lashed out behind them. Olivepaw loved the wind when it whipped her face. Leafpool at her side, he dashed away. WindClan and ThunderClan were growing small behind them, but that didn't matter, because they were together. Who was this cat she kept seeing? Who was Leafpool? What was ThunderClan and WindClan? Were they the ancient clans that existed long before Treestar was born? "Come on, Olivenose!" Acornflame yowled as she pulled ahead of Cinnamonshine. Olivenose shook her head. These visions could wait. Right now, all she wanted was to celebrate her new name with her friends. Chapter Three Acornflame was walking along the trees through camp. She closed her eyes for a moment and bent back into a stretch. "C'mon!" shouted Brambleclaw angrily. "Great StarClan, your slower than a vole!" She shook her head to clear it. What had just occured? But in a split second, a dark tabby Tom darted through the trees ahead of her. What's that, she wondered to herself. She bounded down the tree branches, sniffind cautiously for the intruder. Finally, she pinpointed his location and pounced. At the exact moment that her feet left the tree, the Tom looked up. He had icy blue eyes and an expression of surprise. In a split second, he disappeared into the undergrowth. Acornflame chased after him at lightning speeds. She called out "INTRUDER!" or at least she tried, because then he pounced on her. He covered his mouth and stared down at her wickedly. "You make one more noise and your dead," he growled. She nodded. He took his paws off of her mouth and she sprung up. "What are you doing in TreeClan? Who are you?" she asked accusingly. "Not your buisness," he spat. "I was just leaving anyway." He turned and stalked away from her. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ravenstream's Stuff Category:Cinnamonshine's stuff Category:Crystal's Stuff Category:TreeClan Category:Warrior Story